The present apparatus relates broadly to a transmit pulse generator, and in particular to an impulse generator apparatus for a Chirp radar unit.
The pulse generator is an electronic circuit which is capable of producing a waveform that rises abruptly, maintains a relatively flat top for a predetermined interval, and then abruptly falls to zero. Various circuits, such as the relaxation oscillator, have been utilized to generate a rectangular waveform having an extremely short duration, and as such are referred to as pulse generators. However, there is a class of circuits whose exclusive function is generating short-duration, rectangular waveforms and these circuits are usually specifically identified as pulse generators.
In the prior art, pulse generators of the type described above have been utilized in virtually all types of electronic systems wherein the performance of various sequential, repetitive and timing operations are required. An example of pulse generator use would be in a digital computer system to perform critical timing functions within the system. In the area of radar systems, both in the operation and testing thereof, the pulse generator finds an application in providing stable well controlled pulses.